As the popularity of refractive surgery increases, so does the need for an accurate evaluation tool for glare assessment in both the pre- and post-surgical patient. Current glare testing instrumentation does not accurately recreate physiologic conditions in the eye in the presence of glare stimuli. Based on the need for improved instrumentation that assesses visual performance without changing the optical parameters of the eye, InterScience proposes the advanced development of glare disability assessment instrumentation, based on the digital micromirror array technology. The actual means of assessment will not differ from established procedures, i.e. testing visual acuity with established vision charts (EDTRS, Landolt ring, etc.) under various lighting conditions including glare. The goal of this work is to increase the flexibility in glare testing through the development of improved instrumentation with static dynamic and custom glare source presentation. The proposed effort is aimed at the design, development, and demonstration of a Digital Glare [unreadable] Testing Device. In the Phase I effort, the adaptability and flexibility of the device, including the presentation of dynamic glare sources, numerous contrast levels in test charts, programmable variations in size, intensity and location of the glare source, and a user friendly computer control system were successfully demonstrated. The Phase II effort will transfer the prototype system to a commercially viable Digital Glare Testing Device through advanced system development and clinical patient testing. [unreadable] [unreadable]